Back to the future
by keiyan13
Summary: What If the future naruto and sasuke meets their past selves together with their children. Does the older sasuke reveal the truth to his past self? Or Does naruto going to tell to his past self about their parents and for him being the seventh hokage of the village? Read for more and find out of how they're future self Introduces their children to their past self.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto nor the characters kishimoto-sensei does.**

 **"Back to the future"**

 **Chapter 1: Let's Travel**

* * *

"Otoo-chan!"

"Papa!"

"Konohamaru-sensei!"

"What are you doing here?"

They were all looked surprised by the time they met their father's presences whom suddenly emerge from a distance seeing them from their exasperation as an exchange of losing their calmness and consciousness. Invisible chains- shivering spine and screeching throat. Their chest feels tight- fight or flight. They can barely breathe and starting to heave.

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask you that?" He eagerly gritted his teeth while he's looking at them and they were all looking on the ground playing with the dirt. The children cleared their throat seeing the seventh's death glare causing of the young shinobi shiver In fear Including sasuke who's having a hard time dealing In this Intensify atmosphere whom he randomly broke the silence.

"Shouldn't you blame their sensei who had cause this mess?"

The older one who had cause this mess, scratch at the back of his head avoiding his non-blood related brother who Is reaching the point of his sanity.

"How did you get here anyway? Before you ends up using the golden scroll?"

* * *

 **Flashback:**

"Great news guys! We're going to have a mission!"

"Wooo! Great! And what's this? Another "D-rank" mission? What's so cool about that?" Complaint by the son of the seventh hokage coming from the highest and biggest country In the world of shinobi In which he never cares about It or he just hated It knowing that his father was one of the greatest ninja of all. Who saves many people's lives as everyone acknowledged him for being a hero of them all. He can't even accept the fact that his father Is the father of all doing his responsibilities not just to his family but to everyone else.

"Just Ignore him sensei. So what's the mission?"

"That's the spirit! Good thing we're lucky to have you sarada!"

Boruto rolled his eyes after hearing those annoying presence of his teammates who's acting all high and mighty In front of everyone by acknowledging her as one of the prodigy In their village knowing that sarada hated It for keeping on telling her that she's a resemblance of her father from being a great shinobi In many different aspects. Sarada Ignores her comrades as she proceeds from following their sensei through the destination of their mission.

* * *

"We're finally here! Guys!"

"The hidden library of the leaf?" Mitsuki asked his sensei In confused while he's looking at the dark and dusty room that filled with a lot of forbidden scrolls coming from their ancestors. The trio went blank after seeing the whole scenario of how dangerous this mission was- every scrolls coming from It are fragile and once they've touched It all of them are doomed In just a snap.

"Kuso oyaji! What does he thinking? Is he out of his mind? We're just genin for crying out loud!"

"Instead of complaining It boruto why can we just finish It already so we can get through with this"

"He's right boruto"

"No. She's not"

Everyone was looking at their sensei In puzzle as he exists the room leaving his poor student cluelessly while looking at him In annoyance for being such an ass. He grinned at them foolishly a sign of cheering them up by passing his responsibilities to a mere child.

"You'll be cleaning the room for 3 days. I'll be back later for sending you foods. Got It?"

* * *

After he left the room the trio starts doing their mission hopelessly. They we're all look spirit less and the betrayal was spreading through their veins wanting to beat a certain someone who had cause of their pain and suffering. Meanwhile mitsuki and sarada proceed on doing their mission for keeping themselves busy while boruto who's laying on the floor doing nothing had caught his attention In the dark and deepest alley of the room as he slowly walks forward to It when sarada suddenly hold his wrist for making him stop that causes of him to scream In fear.

"What do you think your doing boruto?"

"Yeah! Boruto! Don't go any further!"

"But I just wanted to know what's hidden behind that dark alley"

"But-"

"I know you wanted" Boruto looks at them mockingly while smirking evilly. He can read their the minds of them by the looks of their faces that they were also eagerly wanted to know what's Inside of that mysterious dark alleys. He forces his comrades to come along with him. After they've reach the deepest scrolls section of the hidden leaf's library- the three of them spread each other to look for some more Interesting scrolls that can cool down their boredom even If Its forbidden.

"Oy! Guys! Check this out!"

Boruto saw an Interesting paper that caught his Intention In a golden scroll that falls from the ground. He Immediately took It and end up opening It to revealed what's Inside. The trio went looking down on the golden scroll as the expressions of them had turned blank and pale.

"It's empty! You moron!"

Sarada focuses her chakra onto her hand to beat the hell out of him for bringing her In this nonsense situation In where boruto had Immediately dodge her monstrous punch coming from her that causes of her knuckles to landed on the golden empty scroll wearing her chakra as the light suddenly emerged coming from It and the trio went disappeared.

 **End of Flashback:**

* * *

"So It's true? You've passed your responsibilities to your own student?" Naruto said while grinning and gritting his teeth demonically.

"Forget It naruto. Just punish him once we get back to our era or else we might gonna ruined the past and end up destroying the future"

"Wait a minute. How did you know were here?" Asked by boruto.

"Yeah! And cleaning the library Is not our mission to begin with!" Followed questions coming from sarada.

"The only reason why we've found out that you're all here It's because of you're good for nothing sensei runs at us and starts screaming on us for help once he found out that you're all gone" Sasuke explains everything to them as his students starts glaring at him while cracking their fists while konohamaru starts clearing his throat and accept his end.

"Anyways we met your younger self a while ago" Boruto forgets his grudge towards to his sensei as he shrugged and starts smiling In proud knowing that he gives a huge confusion to the older one In front of him as he keeps on wearing his annoying and disturbing smiles of him.

"Wait- you've meet our younger selves? How? And where are they?" Sasuke asked them while he and he's best friend are searching for some hint of their appearances as the both of them recognised the presence of their past self's chakra even their old sensei. The team 7 revealed themselves hiding from a trees when their future selves noticed them.

"Woah! I'm taller now! But old" The younger self of naruto was looking at him In surprise as he ends up Insulting himself by being old causing of his older self's looks at him In Irritatingly while his eyes are twitching In annoyance wanted to beat the younger version of him.

"Oy! Quit Insulting me! Will you?"

While the both uzumaki are busy glaring and cursing at each other meanwhile the both uchiha are now looking at each other Including their daughter who's In the middle of them wearing their straight faces without showing any kind of emotions even a single glimpse coming from It but the silence had broken due to an explosion coming from the pink haired teenage girl.

"Oy! No fair! Where's mine? Where's my older self?"

"Oy! Sasuke! She's looking for her older self? Where Is sakura-chan anyway?" Naruto asked him as he pat his friend from his shoulder while looking at him In confuse In where the young sakura and young sasuke are now looking at him curiously.

 _"Why did that older dobe asks my future self In where sakura's older self could It be? That's weird? Because I hated her at the first place"_

 _"Why did that older naruto asks sasuke-kun's older self In where my future self could possibly be? Because first of all sasuke-kun doesn't care about me"_

They're thoughts while waiting for an answers as their children even their sensei from the future and his student mitsuki are now all looking at him suspiciously as If they were all watching some kind of soft opera that contains some thrilling and most terrifying sequences happen on a TV show Including kakashi-sensei who had almost drop his precious book.

"Sakura doesn't know anything about this. I hide everything from her as soon as I heard about sarada. That's why she's not here"

"Why?"

"Because she's not allowed to stress herself out"

"Okay? Why?"

"Because she's pregnant and If you won't quit asking me about It I'm gonna beat the hell out of you- you empty headed brain"

"Ow! Right! So she's pregnant huh?"

"Hn" Sasuke nodded calmly while everyone else are all acting dumbfounded.

* * *

 _"Pregnant..."_

 _"Pregnant..."_

 _"Pregnant..."_

 _"Pregnant..."_

A moment of silence had form In the atmosphere In where their brains keep on buffering with just a single word with full meanings that brings everyone of them becomes deaf and speechless as soon as they heard It right until one of them destroys the terrifying moment as she starts yelling Insanely.

"Pregnant!"

"I'm going to have a sibling?"

After sarada yelled from what she'd heard from her father the pink haired teenage girl passed out from the man of her life's words as the older sasuke caught her from his one arm that causes of his younger self of him to had Immediately noticed It as he narrowed his eyes while looking at him suspiciously wanting to know the reasons for It.

* * *

"We need to get In our village as soon as possible"

"Your right sasuke!"

"Oy! How did my older self become that close with him? It's really annoying"

"And so as you- ya dobe!"

"Teme-"

"Quit It you too! And for you too also- the older versions of them... Is there anything wrong why we need to get back In our village Immediately? Because with all due respect sir young-er man... The four of us are all tired from our mission and we took us 3 days to finished It" Asked by kakashi-sensei as he points his Index finger to the future self of them while holding at the back of naruto's collar who's keep on struggling.

"We do understand kakashi-sensei but-"

Before naruto could finish his answers to his former sensei a suspicious chakra have come near them In where kakashi-sensei positioned himself In front of his student to protect them and so as the both father protected they're child and the others. The mysterious presence have finally revealed. A both man showed themselves wearing black cloak with a red clouds on It and a straw hat. The past sasuke had drowned his kunai and throws at It to a certain man on the other side of the area giving the man a glare with full of hatred causing of Itachi to Immediately dodge the attacked.

"We don't have much time for this" Said by the older sasuke as he walks In front of his younger self while Itachi and kisame are all dumbfounded. Itachi was looking at the back of the older sasuke but he hadn't notices the face of him yet that It was the face of his precious baby brother who Is now older so he decided to stay for a while to find some more Information.

"What are you talking about? That's Itachi"

" I know I can see that but we had a much bigger problem" The older sasuke turned to his brother(Itachi) as he looks at him wearing his straight face without showing any kind of emotion but deep Inside of him he wanted to show his excitement seeing his brother again alive and In a good conditioned as he eagerly wanted to hugged his brother even more tightly an embrace with full of loneliness and sadness of how he misses his brother was.

"Itachi I need your help"

* * *

 **Past sasuke's thoughts:**

 _What Is he doing? Is he out of his mind? Why would he needed the help of a killer? The one who had massacred our entire clan that even our own parents got killed by him?_

 **Past naruto's thoughts:**

 _That's sasuke's older brother the one he wanted put his revenge on._

 **Past sakura's thoughts:**

 _Sasuke-kun's oniichan the one who had cause his hatred and suffering._

 **Past kakashi's thoughts:**

 _Oy! Oy! What's going on here? Does the village and the entire shinobi world are really that In danger?_

Everyone was In shock after hearing those words coming from him as the younger sasuke drop his jaw wearing a thunderstruck on his face while shivering In his own anger. Itachi narrowed his eyes as his expressions of him turns pale after he finally realised who It was and his eyes widened.

"S-sasuke..."

* * *

 **To be continue...**

 **What will going to happen? Does Itachi going to help his brother from the future or he'll going to refuses him for not believing In him or does the older sasuke from the future will going to make a choice from revealing the truth about him to make Itachi believes In him and leads to the younger sasuke found out everything.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto kishimoto-sensei does.**

 **Chapter 2: The truth had finally revealed**

* * *

"What are you up to?"

"Yeah! And how can we be so sure that this Isn't a trap?"

Said by the both akatsuki members who are walking slowly and closely looking from each In everyone of them knowing that they were are all In a positioned for a final blow willing to kill one another. Itachi was suspiciously observing the whole scenario. He can't decide In favor of trust and betrayal- He knew that this Isn't just a trap but It's difficult for him to believe to the man In front of him proclaiming that he was his brother. A brother he protected the most.

"As expected you can't easily believe on someone who Is unsure but I can't say that It will all gonna be fine If your not going to believe In me because right now I need your trust"

"Then tell me how can I be so sure If your really are my-"

"You don't want my past self hears everything about you- The truth about you. The only reason why I need your help Is because of the eye of shisui and I know you have It."

By that last statements that sasuke disclose Itachi had Immediately believed In him without giving himself any kind of frustration or hesitation. On that certain eras no one knows In where could Itachi had hid the eye of shisui not even from his organisation. Itachi let out his sigh as he forms a small smile coming from him knowing that his plan from the very beginning had finally come true.

"I see. So your really are sasuke"

"Hn"

The uchiha siblings are now smiling In discreet knowing that everyone are all looking at them In confuse. From all these years they've finally faced each other more calmly without killing Intent that urge through their veins everytime they collide In where each and everyone of them are all smiling In peace seeing a sweet brotherly love between Itachi and sasuke even the older naruto pats his best friends from his shoulder showing his appreciation of how proud he was to his friend who had become more matured than ever while the young sasuke was shivering In his own grudge.

"You're all shitting me!" The past sasuke positioned himself as he used his chidori towards to his brother as the older sasuke Immediately hold his wrist from avoiding him to charge. Sarada widened her both eyes while her sharingan are fully activated- She thoughts that everything went fine as she sees everyone are smiling but when the time the young self of his father become wild she's now seeing his own father as monster even her teammates are now all scared.

"Papa..."

"S-sensei..."

"Sasuke-san..."

Konohamaru had Immediately obstructed In front of his student from seeing the horrible Incident happened to protect them as the older sasuke and naruto saw the children's eyes that they are all frighten.

"Naruto! Konohamaru! Get the children out of here!"

"Hn. On It!"

* * *

"P-papa... he almost killed his own brother..."

"N-no! Sarada that's not It"

"Then what! Seventh! What! What did he do? Don't tell me that It was just an accident because don't you dare tell lies with me!"

"S-sarada..." Boruto and mitsuki cleared their throat after seeing their teammates In pain while their eyes are all wide In shock. Konohamaru Is standing behind the seventh as he saw his student who's angrier than ever towards to his father not even the seventh hokage doesn't know how to handled the situation as he sees the daughter of his closest friend.

"S-sarada... your eyes... y-your sharingan are fully activated. You've completed the 3rd phase of your sharingan"

"That's not the point here seventh! You've been lying to me all the time! Ever since when I was born they keep on telling lies..."

"Sarada they only did that because-"

"Those eyes... Those annoying eyes of them! They were all giving me the same look" Naruto tilted his head after remembering the past memories of him of how the villagers looks at him the way he sees him as monsters and how did everyone from the village hide everything from him but after all the pain and suffering everything was worth It.

"Sarada listen to me. The only reason why they do that It's because they're protecting you"

"Protecting me? From whom? From my father who Is known as monster-"

"Sarada! What your doing now Is no different from your father's past self! Look at you! Your not my teammates I know! Who's positive thinker! who gives life on us! The one who cheer us everytime we're feeling down! I need my friend! I need that sarada right now!"

"B-boruto..." Sarada shut herself after hearing those words of wisdom coming from her beloved teammates as she sees of how annoyed and disappointed boruto was. Sarada deactivated her sharingan and went running through her closest friend as she hugs him and burying her face onto his chest.

"I never thought that boruto can be this good In this kind of situation. He did make her calm easily"

"He convinced her by slightly being rude. Yup! He's my student alright!"

"I'm so proud of him" Naruto was crying In proud knowing that not all of the bad traits of his rival had adopted of his own son while the sweat drops had appeared on mitsuki and konohamaru's forehead while looking at them blankly.

* * *

"Sasuke!"

"Oy! Teme!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Kakashi-sensei and his teammates are all calling out his name as his sensei restrain him for making another trouble while the older sasuke was looking at his past self seeing himself In pain as he starts wondering how much hatred he fulfilled himself until he become merciless but on that certain era he knew that there's still soft spots on him. To the current past's sasuke that he Is quite sure that he can convinced himself.

"Why? Why did you stop me? Your the first one who supposed to understand how I feel but why? Is It because that you've already fulfilled your revenge that you already had killed the future Itach-"

"No. That's not It. It's because I can't let my daughter see how I become back then. I know It wouldn't matter to you or you don't care for now but please don't let your future child witness the hatred of ours. I know It hurts so much but enduring the pain and suffering everything will be worth It. Your the only one who can choose your path whether you wanted to see my future or you'll going to change It. It's still your choice."

Everyone becomes speechless as the past sasuke tilted his head and starts wondering how much troubled he had cause while Itachi was looking at him how he realises how much pain he had cause to his brother of how he suffered so much as he eagerly wanted to apologise and regret everything. Meanwhile while everyone Is having their own momentum the half shark-half human Is still dumbfounded In a situation he got Into as the tears starts flowing down to his cheeks. A tears that he doesn't understand anything.

"Can I see my future self now? I also wanted to know about my future If I really did become the hokage of the village? And why Is he crying too? It's really annoying"

"That's none of your business brat!"

* * *

After the seperation they were all aggregate towards to their journey to the village. They decided to stay for a while In a place to where they can rest. Naruto and sasuke proceed to explains his plan for them to get back to their era.

"We're going to proceeds In the hidden leaf village to asks for help about the Information of the golden scroll that brought us here and sasuke will be the responsible to the rest" Said by naruto

"So what's the use of shisui's eye?"

"We need his teleportation-jutsu for us to get back from our era and I can use It In case someone will going to use the reanimation-jutsu to break the seal" Explained by sasuke

"Reanimation-jutsu? Why?"

"You see In this era there's no seal on kaguya's forbidden jutsu and the reason why we need shisui's mangekyou sharingan Is to break the seal that will connect to a certain someone who uses the reinamated-jutsu. I will avoid the revival of someone who has the ability of activating the Infinite tsukoyomi" Another explanation coming from the older uchiha

"Based on the Information I had found once the golden scroll absorbs any kind of chakra element It'll causes to awaken the forbidden jutsu of kaguya In any eras we're Into" Said by the seventh

"Are you talking about madara? Uchiha madara? Because he Is the only one who has the ability of reincarnating kaguya?" Asked by Itachi nervously.

"You see after the great shinobi war In our generation naruto and I already sealed the jutsu of kaguya but on this era there's no seal situated on kaguya's forebidden jutsu so before It'd cause another war naruto and I will going to seal It as soon as possible."

"So are you saying that you are the reincarnation of Indra and asura?" Kakashi-sensei was amazed and everyone else knowing that the both of them are equally the same to the legendary shinobi of madara and hashirama whose also known as one of the reincarnation of the great descendants.

"Hn. I want you Onii-san to take us from your hideout to asks for the help of pein's rinnegan. My six path yin power or my six tomoe are not fully charge so I need a replacement as soon as I recharge my eye power"

"Y-you had a rinnegan?"

"I had a rinnegan? And I'm the reincarnation of the legendary and the son(Indra) of the Goddesses name kaguya?"

Itachi and the past sasuke are all In shock after Itachi had heard everything about his brother of how proud he was while the young sasuke are all amazed knowing that he becomes stronger than ever.

* * *

 **To be continue...**


	3. Chapter 3: Part I

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto**

 **Chapter 3: Part 1**

* * *

"Ita. Where am I?"

He found himself In a dark and cold room. It was like a hollow of paintings with no color. He slowly opened his eyes and notices that no one's with him. He can hear a loud sound of the rain coming from the outside of the room. He can't see anything until It lightens his surrounding coming from the flash of the lightning. He gasp while his eyes are all wide In shock and his body become stiffened as a board while his heavy breathing are weighing Inside of him.

"I-I'm In my old room?"

It brings back memory. A memory hits pain In his head. Hands clench and skin breaks pain. This Is something only memories remain of. It Is lost forever for him. Nothing but empty bitter pain remains but he cling desperately to the memory. He looked at In the mirror In where he sees a small body In the reflection. He narrowed his eyes and notices somethings wrong. He hold his right eye while his hands are all shaking.

"R-rinnegan? B-but how?"

He search for a first aid kit to look out for an eyepatch to cover up his right eye before he come out from his room. As soon as he landed his right foot outside of his room- he saw his mother standing right In front of him holding a dirty laundry.

"Ara. Sasuke. Its too early In the morning." He gasp while he slightly dropped his jaw seeing his mother again. Alive and In a good conditioned. A tears starting to fall from his eyes as he runs at her and starts hugging her tightly.

"What's wrong? Did you had a nightmare?" He shook his head while wiping his tears.

"Ah. What's wong sasuke? Did something happened?" Sasuke's attentions turned to the young teenage man standing behind his mother.

"Oh. I know. You woke up this early to say goodbye to your brother. Are you?" He nodded silently for an Immediate alibi. Sasuke runs at his room without saying a word before he left. He lock his door and lay on his bed.

"Naruto. Where are you?"

* * *

 **Flashback:**

"We only have one problem." After naruto and sasuke explains everything to them. Sasuke proceed to explains the do's and don't as he did the hand gesture of don't In order for them to return to the village safely without being harm by the golden scroll.

"We're not allowed to used ninjutsu nor genjutsu while we were on our way to the village or It will cause to awaken the golden scrolls from absorbing the chakra that has been used as a result of taking another person or people In a different era."

"What If we encountered some enemies or some villains on our way?" Asked by the young naruto.

"Taijutsu. That's the only jutsu we're allowed to used to. So don't be too reckless. Got It?"

"Oy! Oy! Why do I get the feeling that I'm the only one being warned?" Another question coming from the blonde haired teenage boy In where the older one looks away from having an eye contact to his young self and whistling In peace.

"Because you're a dobe. Is there any other reasons for It." Answered by the young sasuke sarcastically.

"Teme-"

"Cut It! You two!" Kakashi Immediately accosted his both student from fighting while naruto was annoyingly looking at his rival's young self In where he wanted to beat him from embarrassing his past self.

* * *

On their long way to their village. There's a bunch of foe who are blocking their way and starting a ruckus. The enemies notices that their movement's are limited. They're not using ninjutsu nor genjutsu In order to stop them. The enemies exploited the chances of attacking them by using their specialty such as genjutsu and ninjutsu.

"Oy! No fair! Kagebunshin no jutsu!"

"Naruto!" Screamed by the young sasuke to his comrade In where the lights suddenly emerged coming from the golden scroll and starts absorbing the chakra that has been used to take another person to a different era. The older sasuke who was holding the golden scroll got stripped away.

"Sasuke!" Naruto Immediately hold his friend from his wrist In where he got also dragged In by the golden scroll.

"Otoo-chan!"

"Naruto no nii-chan!"

"Nanadaime! Sasuke-san!"

"You moron! What have you done!" The young sasuke smack his teammate at the back of his head.

"Ita. I'm sorry." He scratches at the back of his head.

"Now what?"

 **End of flashbacks:**

* * *

Sasuke went outside as soon as the sun rises. He was looking for his best friend who got separated by him. He haven't seen him anywhere. What If he's In a different era? Thoughts that are running through his mind over and over until he saw a blonde haired boy sitting on a swing.

"N-naruto?" He reassures himself by calling his name In puzzle. Naruto was looking at him and starts asking himself while analysing the situation. _"Is he the current sasuke I knew from the future who's also In a body of a 7 year old child?_ " He places his hand onto his chin. " _Wait. If he's the young sasuke from the past or In this era then why would he calls me? I mean the usual him usually Ignores me and-"_ He gasp and grab the boy In front of him by his collar.

"Sasuke!" He hugged him and buried his face onto his chest In where sasuke got trip off on the ground.

"Ita. Naruto don't hugged me so casually." Naruto stood up while helping him to get up.

"Sorry but you're also In a body of a child." Sasuke nodded In silence while looking at him.

"W-what happened to your right eye?"

"I'm hiding my rinnegan. Naruto show me your hand." Naruto lend his hand to him.

"Look our yin yang seal are still on our hands"

"Y-you're right b-but how?"

"I don't know but It seems like we're the replacement of our past selves In this era. I haven't seen my young self's presence"

"You're right. I haven't seen mine either." He sighed." Well all we need to do now Is to get back In the era we got Into In where we left the others. Konohamaru mitsuki and boruto."

"Yeah. You're righ- wait how come you haven't mentioned my daughter?"

"Oh? Sarada? You see I kinda accidentally dragged her with us. Tehee." He stick out his tongue while making a face.

"Don't Tehee me! We need to find her now!"

* * *

They were searching for sarada cluelessly. They were looking for her everywhere Inside of the village In where she could have possibly be until they've reached the uchiha compound In where sasuke didn't noticed It who's busy nagging his best friend.

"I can't believe you! How can you be so Irresponsible dragging my own daughter-"

"Daughter?" Sasuke got Interrupted In the middle of his exasperation towards to his best friend when they've heard a familiar voice behind them.

"N-niisan? Shisui-san? W-what are you doing here?

"Yo! Sasuke-kun-" Shisui looks at the other boy beside his cousin." A-and jinchuu- ah. Iya. Naruto. Naruto-kun right?" Naruto nodded In silence.

"So who's daughter are you looking for?" Asked by Itachi.

"C-coming from the old lady b-but It's okay now we already handle It." Answered by naruto nervously.

"Hm. Good then. Sasuke let's go home Its already late and Its almost time for dinner" Sasuke widened his eyes as soon as he heard him right.

"It's alright sasuke. I'll go find sarada." Whispered by naruto and smile In complacent.

"No." Sasuke hold his wrist when he was about to leave." Niisan. Can naruto sleep In our house. Just for today." Itachi dropped his jaw from what he had heard to his brother and from what he recalls his brother sasuke and his brother's rival naruto are not In a good terms.

"S-sure. I'll tell too-chan about this" Itachi forcefully smile on his brother's sight while rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Thanks nii-san."

* * *

"Oh. Yeah. What happened to your right eye anyway? sasuke-kun?" Asked by shisui while walking on their way to get home.

"Yeah. Ototo yo. What happened?" Followed question coming from his brother.

"O-oh. T-this." Sasuke was now suffering from nervous breakdown In where naruto was sweating In fear. "I- I. Ah. Naruto beats me at our practice match yesterday."

"Huh?" Naruto burst out In disbelief and so as the others.

"Isn't that right? Naruto?" Sasuke threatening him by glaring at him. Naruto don't have any choice but to agree with It. He sighed In defeat and nod.

"Huh! How did that happened!" Shisui was doubting his cousin from his alibi In which he cannot believe that his cousin got beaten by a loser.

"I know righ- Oy! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Naruto!"

* * *

They were all preparing themselves for dinner. Sasuke was still worried about his daughter. He felt uneasy and wanted to get out of their house and find her. What If she'alone and cold In a dark place with no one's around? Thoughts that are scaring him. Naruto pat his best friend from his shoulder telling him to calm down and everything Is alright.

"Sasuke. Dear. I forgot to mention. What happened to your right eye?" Asked by his mother.

"Oh. This-"

"He got beaten by naruto In a practice match." Explained by his brother.

"Hm. Is that so?" Mikoto looks at him mockingly.

"I know kaa-san. Even I his brother are still In shock."

"Oy. Does everyone from your family or your clan do love to criticise me and my strength?"

"W-well-"

"Sasuke got beaten by him. Is that even possible?" Said by fugaku who came out of nowhere and starts looking at him In disbelief while sitting next to his son Itachi.

"Ok that's It! I'm out!"

"Naruto!"

* * *

After the day of passing by. Naruto and sasuke proceeds In finding her daughter In order for them to get back In the era they got Into In where boruto and the other was left. After for a long time of finding and searching they finally saw a beautiful young woman sitting on the bench wearing white dress and a white hat. She changed her clothes with an uchiha crest on her back to avoid some casualties.

"S-sarada?"

"Pa- papa!" Sarada jumped onto his father and hug him In which she forgot that she's taller than him. Sarada was crying onto his father's chest while embracing him tightly.

"There. There. Don't cry now sarada. Papa Is here." Sasuke stroke her hair while smiling.

"S-sarada." A pink haired girl was staring at them while pouting In annoyance and starts crying " How could you! How could you do this to me sarada! I already told you about the boy I like! I hate you!" She runs away and leaving the three of them In puzzle.

"What happened to her? Its not like she's jealous over to her own daughter." Naruto snickers.

"Wha- mama Is jealous over me! B- but! Papa what should I do! Mama hates me."

"You moron. Of course she do. She doesn't even know that sarada Is our daughter." Sasuke turned his attention to his daughter who's upset from a sudden reaction of her mother. " Sarada all you need to do now Is to pretend as our volunteer er- genin who'll going to be our ah- sensei so you won't get separated by us. Got It?" Sarada nodded.

* * *

"Tadaima."

"Ara. Sasuke you're early today and you brought a friend." Sasuke nodded.

 _"Papa's kaa-san? So It means she's my sobô(grandmother)?"_ Sasuke hold her hands while dragging naruto by his collar to leave but when he was about to off someone spoke out of nowhere.

"Aren't you going to Introduce us to your friends?"

"T-too-san. Ah w-well you met naruto yesterday right? So I guess I'll Introduced to you our temporary sensei who'll going to trained us for the week ah- s-she's a volunteer genin to teach us In the academy."

"Hn. I see but your brother Is on his day off for the week."

"Well g-good then." Without being noticed by him. Itachi was nearby Inside of their house and heard everything from a distance. _"What's this? A reaction that I'm already used to suddenly change? I mean the usual sasuke- no the typical sasuke I knew would go jumped out of joy while convincing me nonstop just to trained him"_

"So what's your name?" Asked by mikoto to her grandchild.

"Sarada."

"Hm. What a lovely name just like you." Mikoto stroke her hair and smiles gently at her sight.

"T-thanks."

"W-we're going upstairs now. Right naruto?" Naruto nodded.

"B- but" Sarada doesn't wanted too go. She wanted to spend some more time alone with her grandmother and grandfather.

"But nee-san we need to trained now." Sasuke hold her daughter's hand and went upstairs followed by naruto.

* * *

"Sorry sarada. I knew you wanted to spend some more time with them but we're In a hurry."

"No. I understand papa so are they your family?"

"No. Our family." They all smile In complacent.

"So what are we going to trained today? Nee-san?" Naruto burst out In laughter In where sasuke patched his foot onto his friends foot.

"Ita! Ita! ****! Geez. I'm sorry! ****! The hell was that?"

"Naruto! Language!" While the both fathers are fighting and screaming. Itachi was suspiciously observing them In a distance.

This Isn't exactly what they had In mind. No they hadn't planned on wasting timebut they sure glad that wasting their time on something are so fine. They wasted their damn time thinking for a solution on how they can get out of there. Sarada was sleeping on her father's lap while the adults are searching for an answer until sasuke remembered something.

"What Is It sasuke?"

"The massacre will going to happen after 7 days. We only got one week to leave this era. We cannot ruined this past naruto or else we'll might gonna end up dragging and ruining the lives of the people from the future."

"Hn. I understand."

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **Are they going to escape from the past or end up ruining the Infamous uchiha massacred Incident? Or will they ever gonna find away to save boruto and the others? Find out more.**


	4. Chapter 3: Part II

**Chapter 3: Part II**

* * *

Sunday, when time is irrelevant. No priorities, only enjoyment remains. Butterflies fluttering around. Canoes moving slowly across the subtle waves. Kids laughing and gawking. Bugs flying, Ducks fighting, Families grilling and couples holding hands. Drinks a lot of tea, time of argues, family values and shouting each out. Time for reason, time for grandpas and cousins to visit afar. Yup. This is weekend, a relaxation for everyone. This is nature but for these two- it's a big no. Things aren't going well as they planned it to, everyone are all gathered in one house, which means their eyes are everywhere.

"Ugh- sasuke?"

"Wakatteru! Naruto!" Sasuke's eyes were intense and focused as he keep on thinking for a solution while he intensely sweating in fear. _"Yabai! Everyone are all here! Think sasuke! Think!"_

"Sasuke. We only have 1 and a half day left before the massacre." Sasuke heard him right but decided to step it aside and remain calm.

* * *

"Sasuke where is sarada?" Naruto put the scroll down to the desk in where sasuke was. They decided to leave the house and went at the konoha's library to gathered some information about the golden scroll. As long as they kept their presence at home, they can't move as much as they need or else they might get suspicion to the rest of the clan and by the rest of his family.

"I let her stay at home for a while to grant her wish to spend her time with her grandparents and to the rest of the clan."

"Aw, you're so sweet."

"Quit it!"

"Oh... . So have you found anything yet?"

"Yes... . The scroll was written by hagoromo. This scroll has the power to unsealed and awoken kaguya for activating the infinite tsukuyomi and this can also be the reasons why our yin yang seal have suddenly emerged from our hands again."

"But why would hagoromo wrote something like that?"

"I don't know"

"Yabai! How can we avoid it, before its too late?"

"We can't avoid it... . As long as the scroll has its owner, it'll be activated and continue to absorb the chakra that has been used." Sasuke closed his eyes and sigh. "And we are the owner of this scroll naruto and we have no choice but to used chakra in order for us to get out of here."

"I- I see." Sasuke pat his friend from his shoulder

"I know you're not in favor of this but-"

" Wakatteru tte basa! Sasuke! I got it! You don't have to worry about me!" They both smile in a complacent look in their eyes

"Hm. As expected from you naruro.. . You're always positive."

* * *

"Tadaima!" Sasuke and naruto went at the kitchen to seek her mother.

"Kaa-san. Where's sarada?"

"Ugh! Nee-chan tte ba!" Naruto immediately corrected him.

"Ah- sarada no nee-chan"

"Oh! You're brother and her went at the market to buy some ingredients for tonight's dinner"

"Hm. I see" The both of them left and went to Sasuke's room.

"I miss boruto.. ." He pauses a bit and starts crying maniacally " h- hinata and himawari too.. . -" naruto keep on complaining of how he misses his family, over and over in where sasuke bit his lips and felt guilty for it just like a chaos devours him and sadness clung to him like a staticky old dryer sheet. Naruto notices it and confronted him "what is it sasuke? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Its just that you've been away from your family for like- I don't know weeks while I'm here reminiscing the feeling of being with my family again, whom I haven't seen in years are here together with me unlike you- you- who's- who's"

"Well you've been away from sakura-chan too ya'know"

"I can visit my wife's young self whatever I wanted too ya'know-.. ."They shut for a while and a moment of silence, an idea strikes them.

"So do you wanna visit her?"

* * *

Broken roads, voices unknown, posters torn and crying children. Protests, scratches, kunais,screams and air filled with dust. They woke up in the morning seeing like this, like everyone's in a riot. They spend their night at their wives houses because of some circumstances happened in an instant in where they've been cornered by their in laws for stopping by just to visit their love one's but it didn't ended well. They immediately went looking for sarada, in where they found her standing in the corner, shivering in fear. They runs at her in where they've heard a familiar voice.

"No! I won't let you kill them!"

"What the-" Sasuke's eyes are all wide in shock in where he slightly dropped his jaw and went blank

"S- sasuke?"

"P- papa?"

"W- what is the meaning of this? Two sasuke?" Naruto was now looking at them in confused. Sasuke immediately drag his friend and his daughter in a corner for them to hide and to observe in a distance. They saw an 11 year old sasuke standing in front of the uchiha citizen that has been saved by the hands of a man, wearing an anbu clothes.

"You have already killed our parents before! You monster! So now I wouldn't let you do this again, not this time!"

"What are you talking about sasuke and what are you doing? Do you really think that you can protect them against me?" Itachi smirk

"N- no. But if you're just gonna kill them then kill me together with them!" And by that well said statement coming from his old past self, the current sasuke let out his sigh and facepalm in distress. "Oh. For the love of- of course he wouldn't kill you!"

"Sasuke.. . Can I slap your old self for being such an ass? And where does he came from anyway?"

"I know but more importantly where did he hide our parents? Coz by the looks it.. . It seems like itachi haven't killed them"

"Oh. About that, papa's been acting so strange last night"

"What happened?"

"Last night? But you're father spend his night with your mother"

"What the- papa!"

"Naruto! Tsk! Well never mind that sarada, proceed with your story"

"Yada! You're unfair!" Sasuke sigh and accepted his defeat. The usual sasuke will get easily annoyed by his daughter's stubbornness just like her mother but since sasuke love her so much, he just couldn't bear the fact that his daughter was mad at him so he close his eyes and decided to explain himself to her.

"Naruto and I decided to visit our wife's young self, but it didn't go well since you're grandparents let us stay for the rest of the night"

"Yeah. After I visit hinata I decided to pick up sasuke at your mother's house but I end up staying with them" Naruto sigh

"So you missed mama?"

"Yes, sarada I miss you're mother"

"Even the 7th?"

"Ah, yeah. Why'd you ask?"

"Nothing. I'm sure boruto will be happy hearing that" They all smile in complacent

"Now where do I begin?"

* * *

 **Flashback:**

"Papa you're home!"

"Papa?"

"Ugh- sasuke-chan?"

"-chan?" Sasuke glared at her with a bit of confused

"-kun?"

"Tch"

"Tch?" Sarada burst out in tears in where she tilted her head and felt depressingly hurt. "Papa hate me"

* * *

Lights. Dark outside. Pretty night. Light unveils the prettiest sights that the darkness covers tonight. Another constellation of the night sky, dotted with asterism. Calling out everyone's attention to the mystical lights, plotting an image on their minds. Sarada was preparing her futon besides her father.

"Ah. What are you doing?"

"Sleeping besides you?"

"Ok! Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Tsk! Never mind. Who were you anyway?"

"Haaah? What's got into you today papa? You've been acting so strange today, even now! And Where's the 7th anyway?"

"7th? Who are you talking about? I'm the one who supposed to get confused here not you! You keep on calling me papa! Even though I'm just an 11 year old boy, so how did that happen?"

 _'Ok. Sarada. Keep your calm. Remember what you're mother always says to you, don't talk to someone who is drunk oh wait he's just an 11 year old boy.. . No sarada he's drunk, he's drunk, end of the story'_ Thoughts that are running through her mind.

The warmth of its glow slowly follows, sleepy birds start their wondrous chirps . The sweet morning rises with clean fresh water. Morning with this sunrise shall become a day of pure bliss. They woke up in the morning seeing her 11 year old father preparing breakfast for them.

"What's the occasion?" Asked by his father gladly

"Ara! Sasuke that so sweet of you!" His mother pat his head so gently

 _"That's strange. The 7th haven't comeback yet but papa is here and now he's creeping me out"_ She places her hand onto his chin while looking at her father so intensely.

 **End of flashbacks:**

* * *

"After that I found myself here" They become speechless after they've heard her story

"He put a sleeping pill on the food so he can hide your parents? Yup, this is a disaster"

"Tell me about it"

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **So where does he came from? Another crack fic for everyone. Still improving my skills in writing a fic and also to my grammar. Please leave a review for this shitty fic.**


End file.
